User talk:DonoPik
Judging by the fact that your first action was to make your userpage, I think you know how wikis work. But, this is just to say, welcome to the wiki! I agree with you on the onion subject. In my opinion, they should have kept the classic onion system rather than branching off. A little tip, sign your posts with "~~~~" so people will know it is you. If you want, I can make you a sig for that. You are welcome for the welcome ;). And yes, I will start to work right know on your sig! Here it is: " ". To use it, place . I am just curious, have you seen the story serial on the main page? You're welcome! What's up? Hey, DonoPik, why have you left a Kirby on several people's pages? Unless this is something I am unaware of, it looks like you spammed (in a way). Well, just say hi along with the picture and explain that you like Kirby, and it should be fine. Nice profile picture! If it is alright with you, I will make a userbox template saying I am a friend with you. If you want, you can put something about it on your page (to place it, put ). Love it! Delightful and humorous. Re: Help! One thing at a time. DonoPik, to become a member of the Guild of Bulborbs you have to meet certain requirements. I think you could become an Apprentice, but first you have to do a few things. First, edit a little more. Once you obtain Leaf rank (see "ranks" under "help and rules" on the sidebar), you have a good chance of becoming a member. Second, please work on your capitalization. You have good spelling and grammar, but capitalize when needed, please! I am glad you want to join the Guild of Bulborbs. I will recommend you to the Spotty Bulbear when you are ready. Check over the various ranks and decide which one you would like to join. Then just work through the checklist until you match all the requirements. :) Editing and whatnot Hello, DonoPik! I notice that you've been creating several enemy articles. I appreciate it! However, you're leaving out some important parts, like and . Also, when linking to images, it's preferred that you don't use the image's URL; instead, use (image name).(extension). You can add several parameters, like |thumb, which will put a thumbnail around the image, or |(number of pixels)px, which will size the image to your needs. (See more info .) Another thing, when uploading, it's helpful to describe the image, and I don't recommend putting your sig in the articles/images you make, because it just clutters up things. Finally, be sure to use proper spelling and grammar, and it's helpful to click the Preview button, which is next to the Save button, so you can preview your work before saving. If you've got any questions for me, leave a message on my talk page and I'll be more than happy to help! :) Sort off... Well, you have achieved leaf rank. Now all you have to do is ask PikFan23 if you can join the Guild, and tell him what position you would like to get. I hope you get a good position! Re: Hello! I am terribly sorry for my late response, but I have been busy. Anyway, yes, I think you're ready to be an Orange Bulborb Apprentice. Also, I'm sorry for never responding to your question regarding infoboxes. For enemies, it is preferred that you use its respective infobox — simply copy the parameters and fill in the values. It's quite simple once you get used to it, really. :P I hope this helps, and good job working towards becoming an Orange Bulborb Apprentice! It is not quite like that. You will get a new guild sig in addition to your old one, so you can use either at any time. Anyway, here is your sig! To use it, place . Enjoy! You're welcome! I love it! The reason I have been absent is that I am just not finding time. However, I will make an effort again to get active! Sure. I have been inactive for several days because of complete battery failure, but I am back. I will work on it immediately. Well, I did what I could. As I do not know everything there is to know about your game, I cannot fill it all out. Feel free to change it and add info that I did not know. You're welcome! Just Thinking... Hey DonoPik. I was just thinking, maybe you should try to reach the rank of a Rollbacker. That way, you would be able to do your job more effectively, as you wouldn't have to ask someone else to rollback something, you could just do it yourself. You don't have to do this, but it would make you more effective as an Orange Bulborb Apprentice. If you need anything, let me know! Was that you? Hi, DonoPik. Someone who was logged out changed a little stat on your page (instead of favourite enemy being Dwarf Orange Bulborb, it was changed to Breadbug). If this was you, please perform future edits logged in. If not, please let me know and I will rollback the edit. Please give me the guys name (if possible). In the meantime, I will ask PikFan23 about it. Yeah, probably just a spammer. If he comes back, please let me check it out before you remove it. Other than that, just ignore him and he will probably go away. I am afraid there is a signature policy that only allows for one picture. So, you'll have to choose whether you want the Breadbug or the Yellow Pikmin more. There you go! Have a great day! Hello. Hi, I am sort of new, but i'm already part of the guild of bulborbs, as you can see. . And as for the other question, sure we can be friends. Wanna chat in the chatroom? If so, meet me there. See ya! Oh ok. We can still chat here. I signed up! Is anybody else on the site, or is it just us for now? Just So You Know... I moved your Pikmin Ideas to User:DonoPik/Pikmin Ideas. This is more something like my idea board than a mainspace page. If I made a mistake or you have a good reason for it being in the mainspace, please let me know. Also, are you aware that Espyo has released a little download so you can see what playing on the Engine will be like? You should check it out! More Or Less Certainly. Although normally we would find you a mentor from the Orange Bulborbs, there are none currently so we will have to bend the rules. Thus I will be your mentor. If you need anything, let me know! As for the Pikmin Engine, go to Topic:Pikmin Engine by Espyo#October 23 Update. Read what he says, there are warnings and a quick rundown of the controls. Go to the page User contributions (you can get there from the template the top of my userpage, sorry but I don't know a more direct way) and punch in the name of the guy you are looking for. As for the other question, I believe you are looking for the controls in the Pikmin Engine. Just click the mouse while under the onion to take Pikmin out. There is no way to put them back yet. Sure thing ;) Dead planet looks awesome. Anyway, just put " " in the box. That's okay. I have been tied up too. By the way, if you have free time, can you please check the Story Serial and tell me what you think? :DonoPik, I have two questions. The first is: Did you receive the "you have new messages" icon when logging on to Pikmin Fanon? :Secondly, PikFan23 is thinking that maybe you are lying. I don't suspect you and I don't see what you would gain anyway by lying. Are you being completely honest? Because there is no trace whatsoever of the vandal. :Deleting posts isn't possible. If you are thinking of rollbacking, that would be recorded along with the orginal edit. Warning Peach Bulborb, Piki1, and I checked the Recent Changes, your talk page history, and your contributions, and none of them showed any spam. Please, never create lies about such events as it causes the administration to waste time, looking for the alleged spam. :I apologize if we seem mean. We are just trying to figure this out, but for the life of me I don't know what to think! :At any rate, I just wanted to say, we're dropping the spammer issue. If he comes back, please let me know. - Sincerely sorry Peach Bulborb. ::I apologize as well. I was under the impression that you lied, since it is impossible to permanently delete edits. But your desperation proved genuine, so I hereby make the warning null and void. I am very regretful that this ever happened... Let us forget about this atrocity. :::Atrocity... good word. Hey! Hello there, buddy! I noticed that you are a apprentice Orange Bulborb. Well, I happen to be the master Orange Bulborb. Together, we shall fight the spammy edits and trolls! If you ever see a bad edit, let me know and I will rollback it for you. See you around, buddy! Re:How do I... Go to the page "Special:Edit count" (link isn't working for me) and put in your name. Re: An Apology Ah, I see. Well, thank you for having ThePikminMeister edit the pages! Also, about your question to Peach Bulborb: just use , put in your username, and it will show you how many edits you've made! Merry Christmas, DonoPik! Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Merry PikMas! Merry PikMas Donopik! Hope you have a very Merry day! Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Donopik! This will be a new generation for Pikmin Fanon(and Pikminopedia)!